


Hierarchy

by Whatevergirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Handcuffs, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt in Round 4, page 4 of Makinghugospin kink meme.</p><p>"Madeleine-era, handcuffs, Madeleine rimming Javert into a helpless, trembling mess... The focus is on how rimming screws with Javert's sense of hierarchy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierarchy

He was face down on the mayor’s desk with the man standing behind him. 

“Monsieur, please...” He knew he needed to be punished, to rectify his mistakes. To give his body up for the mayor? It made his innards quiver with a fear he had not known before. His body had always been his own, but if this was the mayor’s price for his forgiveness, then so be it.

“Relax, Javert. I am not going to hurt you.” Madeleine’s voice was soft and deep. A hand pressed down on the small of his back, before moving to trace the curve of his buttocks. Javert twitched slightly, trying to calm his racing nerves.

“Stand for a moment, inspector. Thank you.”

Javert straightened up; still breathing rapidly, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. Madeleine turned him around as gazed at him with assessing eyes. The inspector stood awkwardly before his superior, his skin still clammy. Madeleine sighed slightly, ran a hand over his face, and then pulled Javert into his arms.

“Breathe, Javert. Trust me.” the older man was running his hands comfortingly up and down the back of Javert’s blue uniform. He had his face in his neck, breathing deeply as the inspector began to lose some of the tension. 

When Javert was once again able to present his stern face, Madeleine smiled and stepped back.

“There. Much better. Sit upon my desk.”

“What?” He glanced quickly behind him, to the dark wood of the desk with papers scattered across it.

“Sit. You are already here to ask for my forgiveness, do not make me ask for your obedience.”

Staring at the mayor, Javert edged back and pulled himself onto the desk. Madeleine kneeled before him and began to remove his boots.

“No, Monsieur, I shall do that.”

“You shall not. You shall let me do as I please. Do I need to remind you again?” Madeleine looked at him with a frown, and Javert felt a flare of disappointment at his inability to do as requested. “I want you to remain silent now. No more words.”

Javert held his tongue as the mayor bared his feet. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to the tops of his feet. Javert felt heat rush to his face; it seemed like such an intimate thing to do.

The mayor stood up, towering over the inspector, and pressed another kiss to him, this time on his forehead. Javert jumped as he felt hands on his waist, as they unsnapped his braces and unfastened his trousers.  
“Lay back.” Commanded Madeleine; Javert was helpless to resist. He slowly leaned back, silently grateful for the mayor’s hands on his shoulders, guiding him down. The man then began to draw his trousers down, revealing his warm flesh to the cool evening air. 

The inspector’s nerves returned rapidly again. His hands rushed to cover himself, but the mayor caught them.

“No. Now, hold still.” Madeleine finished baring his lower half, and there was an odd hungry glint in his eyes that made Javert long to hide from. He had never been subject to such a look before. It was embarrassing, and yet made him feel almost desirable.

“Turn over.” Rasped the mayor, and Javert was keen to escape his eye. He went to stand up, when the mayor stopped him. “Wait. This is still part of my factory, and there are many needles and beads and shards of broken glass on the floor. I don’t want you hurt.”

The mayor made him sit up, and turn over onto his hands and knees while still upon the desk. He went to sit back, so that his buttocks would not be present to the man. It was not a dignified position to show the Mayor, and the man would not want to see him like that.

“Did I say you could move? No. Back the way you were, please.” Now starting to tremble, Javert moved back. What use was he in this position; he was too high for the mayor to use him properly...

Then it occurred to him. Maybe the mayor was going to beat him, or humiliate him in some way? He did rather deserve it, having humiliated the mayor by denouncing him to the Paris officials. He felt a kiss pressed to the small of his back. He jumped slightly, arms giving way, but catching himself upon his elbows. He was still so nervous, and it was amplified by the uncertainty of what was going to happen.

“Well, while you are most lovely like this, you do not seem able to hold still...” the mayor stood behind him, rubbing his hands up and down the other’s thighs. “I have an idea.”

Madeleine stepped away and Javert began to feel even more uncomfortable. He could not see where the man was with his face down in this manner. It felt almost too exposing, but he would not move. He had agreed to this. He would carry out his promise. The mayor’s footsteps stopped behind him again, and those warm hands grasped the top of his thighs. 

The mayor used his strength to lift Javert up, his top half still resting on his elbows. He was shifted, so his belly was firmly on the desk, his feet skimmed the floor; there was a cloth spread out across it.

Javert whimpered slightly, his nerves now meeting a jolt of arousal at the thought of Madeleine’s thoughtfulness, as well as his strength. His arms were then pulled back to rest at the small of his back.

“Monsieur?” He gasped, before he could help himself.

“Silence.” Muttered the man, quietly, and then he wrapped Javert’s own cuffs around his wrists. “Wonderful...” he breathed.

Javert curled his fingers, a blush filling his face. This was it, surely. The mayor was now going to use his body. He clenched his muscles, trying to stop the trembling; he deserved this, he had to remind himself. He deserved it and he had asked for it. He ought to be glad the man wasn’t arresting him.

The mayor shifted behind him, and must have knelt down because Javert felt another kiss pressed to his skin, and another. He was kissing the curve of his buttocks, and then a rough, wet surface ran along the path he had made.

Javert whimpered again. He felt inexplicably glad he has thoroughly bathed this afternoon, wanting to appear as proper as was possible when admitting to something terrible. He rather wished the mayor would just get on with it though. Unless he planned to make Javert really feel a burn for his insubordination and only use spittle, and then there was no need for him to be there.

“Javert? You are shaking. What is the matter?”

“Please, monsieur le mayor.... Would you just... g-get on...” 

“Get on with it?” He felt the mayor sighed. He kept disappointing the man, but he was still too nervous to fully care. “No. It is not your fear I want from you.”

The man began kissing his skin again, rubbing his hands up and down Javert’s thighs. It was causing a heat that caused his cock to fill. He shifted his shoulders as he tried to hide his blush. They pulled at his wrists, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Beautiful...” Madeleine whispered behind him.

The mayor of Montreuil sur Mer then leaned in and licked a path down and between his buttocks. Javert yelped slightly, not expecting it. He licked again, leaving a trail of spittle that cooled quickly in the evening’s chill.

“M-Monsieur!” He whimpered quietly.

“Is there a problem, Inspector?” Madeleine’s tone was amused, but there was a breathless quality to his voice.

“You can’t...” He couldn’t voice the words, even as his hips pushed back to find contact again.

“I can’t? Well, I certainly seem to be managing.” He licked again, a broad, flat swipe that ran across the sensitive skin of Javert’s hole.

“Please... I should be serving you, not...” He moaned suddenly, as the mayor used the tip of his tongue to push at the ring of muscle.

“I want your pleasure, Javert. How I obtain it is up to me.”

With that, the mayor leaned in again to burrow his tongue further into that ring. His hands slid up to spread his cheeks. Javert moaned, canting his hips back and gasping.

It was wrong. He was the mayor. He ought to come first, especially in a situation such as this. Especially when pleasure was demanded, and even more so when Javert was here to seek forgiveness.

He had to speak up. 

“M-Monsieur le Mayor. Please- I am just an inspector- Ahh...” No... He needed to focus, to get his thoughts together and speak his mind. “Monsieur, I do not deserve this... Oh! You should- not...”

His thoughts scattered and the mayor suckled on the skin just below his exposed hole. He wanted to tell the man to get off his knees; that this is not the way forgiveness worked; that it was Javert who should be one his knees. It was, after all, the wronged party who received a gift and the offender who gave it.

The chance to burrow his face in Javert’s buttocks was no prize. Javert was not ashamed of his body, but he had never viewed himself as desirable either. He could not fathom why Madeleine was so eager to do this...

His cock was now hard, resting heavily between his belly and the wood of the desk. Javert wriggled his hips, wanting some movement on it. If the mayor was so keen to service him, why did he ignore this area?

“P-Please, Monsieur...”

He felt a puff of breath against his skin as Madeleine chuckled. Javert’s hips were raised, and pulled to the edge of the desk. His cock now fell below the desk and was surrounded by air. He had nothing to thrust it against, and whimpered loudly.

Madeleine shifted, so his face was below Javert’s buttocks. He pulled Javert onto his face and began to lick in earnest. Javert writhed where he was, held in place by the man’s abnormal strength as it pinned his hips in position. His ribs were pressed into the edge of the desk as he battled to not rest all his weight on the other. It was difficult to keep his mind enough to remember.

The picture they must have made caused Javert’s to flush brightly to imagine it. The fully dressed mayor, kneeling in front of his desk with Javert sat on his face; wearing a dishevelled uniform on top, and nothing below. His cock began to drip with the idea and he wanted to move; to wriggle.

He wished the mayor would stop and remove the cuffs so he could touch himself, only he didn’t because that would involve stopping. Javert desperately did not want the man to stop. 

“M-Monsieur...” He tried again. The man was the mayor, and Javert’s pleasure was not more important than this man’s dignity. “Y-You need to... Ohh.... Please, stop. Ah!”

Madeleine bit his cheek, digging his teeth into the flesh. The sharp contrast made Javert whine even louder. He could not hold the noises in, no matter how hard he tried.

“Beautiful...” Gasped Madeleine, “Mine...” the man moaned as he pressed his face back in.

Javert’s felt a sob ripple up inside him. This was so wrong... if he was the mayor’s; he ought to be doing this. That or he ought to be under the mayor, allowing him to plunder him in areas untouched.

He was pushed forward onto the desk again, and Madeleine began to run his hands over his skin; across his thighs, down his legs, up the back of his uniform and through the sweat forming on his back. The man avoided his cock though, and if his hands were free, Javert would direct the man himself.

“T-Touch me, Monsieur. Please. Your hands, I need....”

Madeleine did not argue, one large hand moved, and wrapped itself around Javert’s cock. He tugged lightly, a teasing touch, but it was good. Javert sobbed as he thrust his hips, unsure if to shove forwards into the hands, or back towards that mouth. He felt tears in his eyes as he writhed for the mayor, feeling so debauched; feeling so good.

The mayor gave a firm squeeze at last, tugging properly and Javert came with a loud shout. His legs trembled with the force of it and his vision blacked out. He lay gasping on the desk, before Madeleine fumbled with a key to uncuff his hands.

Once free, the mayor pulled Javert down into his lap, his own hard erection pressing firmly up against Javert’s bare buttocks. The cloth rubbed against sensitive skin, and Javert shuddered. He shifted, and turned about clumsily in the man’s lap so he could wrap around him.

Madeleine’s strong arms came up to embrace Javert, and Javert returned the gesture with arms and legs. The mayor rutted up into him, soft groans falling from his lips; delicious sounds that would enflame Javert if he weren’t so exhausted. 

The inspector spread kisses across his superior’s neck and shoulder as the man crushed him close. He sighed sleepily, and sucked the earlobe before him into his mouth. Madeleine hissed in pleasure, and a wet heat spread about underneath Javert. 

The inspector tucked his face into Madeleine’s neck as the mayor lay back across the cloth on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He slipped off the man’s chest as he lay next to him, tucked into the man’s side.

He tried not to doze off, as Madeleine frowned and tried to shift the damp cloth covering his groin into a comfortable position.


End file.
